Foolishness
by Penapree T. Novella
Summary: I knew that the day will come when he'll leave me.


Hello! The _Twilight _saga is already complete but it doesn't mean that its 'Fanficdom' is too, right? This is just a ficlet.

Disclaimer: It was mine until my mother woke me up for school.

* * *

The night was calm. A waxed, full moon lent its weak light to the rugged surface of the earth, softening its harsh edges and making everything shine a mysterious, ethereal glow. All was silent, listening to the wind whispering stolen secrets. But all these were irrelevant to me; I could see nothing, hear nothing, save for the rhythm of my heartbeat – what used to be a calm and steady pace picked up speed and became erratic and fluttering – brought to life by the mere comfort of his presence beside me.

Everything was eerily tranquil – can peace be so utterly disconcerting? How could it be so much like a calm before the storm, a premonition of things yet to come? Of things I would certainly not wish to encounter?

"It would never work out, you know," he said, breaking the foreboding serenity which the night had weaved upon us. His tone was light and nonchalant, as if we were merely discussing a trifling subject. But I could hear my heart plunge to the deepest, darkest abyss of my chest, and I had not a doubt that he could hear it too.

"We can never be together."

The casual timbre of his voice irked me. How could I tell what he was feeling? Scratch that, I never could tell how he felt. He was a complex jigsaw puzzle, a riddle with no answer. The moment I thought that I had finally stripped off all his barriers and know all I need to know about him, I would find another protective shield more reinforced than the last ones, guarding a most precious treasure I shamelessly sought:

_His heart._

_"_Why?" I asked, wishing to keep a cool demeanor in spite of the inevitable conclusion of this twilit rendezvous. Yet, somehow, my offhand question had managed to pour out all my emotions, leaving me vulnerable and bare. I hated how weak and needy I sounded. How lost and alone I would be without him.

His back was stiff, facing the silent world before us. The moon outlined his elegant figure clearly, and I drank in his image greedily. I knew that this may well be the last time I would see him.

"You won't understand. You _can't._ This – this foolishness has to end."

Was that all I am to him? A – a _triviality?_ Something to help him pass the time?

In the weeks we spent together I had deluded myself that he needed me as much as I needed him. That what we had was special; something to cherish which was guaranteed to last a whole eternity. I convinced myself that _nothing _would ever come between us, and we were going to ride off to the sunset and _live happily ever after._

Happiness was a prelude to sadness; joy is the beginning of misery. I learned that the hard way.

"Why?" I repeated. I wanted to know. I needed to. To make this parting less bittersweet, more normal. And when in the future I decide to open this chapter of my life again, I would only look back with the merest of regretful sighs and move on. Unmoved and unhurt.

Hopefully, but highly unlikely.

"You already know why."

A memory came to me, triggered by his words. It was a recollection which had indelibly stamped its place in my heart, and burrowed its corner deeply within the recesses of my psyche – the memory of our fateful meeting; an event which had unequivocally altered the chartered course of my life: for better or for worse, I still could not decide, and I think I never will.

Along with it were the words he spoke to me: _I am taking an opportunity fate has given when you were brought to me, however brief, and no matter how bitter our certain parting is going to be. Don't expect a lot from me: I cannot read your mind – I know not what you want me to say or do. I won't promise you forever because I can't. When this ends, don't ever ask why. And never, ever fall in love with me._

Everything became clear to me then.

We were of different worlds, brought together by coincidence. And the same serendipity was going to tear us apart from one another.

"Will – will I ever see you again?"

He took a step away from me, strengthening the barrier circumstances had built between us. I am a coward. Will I ever have the fortitude to breach the wall keeping me away from him and run back into his arms?

"I don't intend to make promises I couldn't keep," he replied softly, before darkness had enveloped him in its warm, velvety embrace.

The night stilled once more. The moon continued to shine. Never did the wind pause in its gossipy trails. But now my heart's beating sounded hollow, as if a large chunk of it disappeared with the man who vanished in the shadows.

And for a brief moment, I imagined that before he left, he had whispered some words to me:

_"You were never a foolishness, my love."_

Somehow that comforted me a lot.

* * *

I know it's kinda short, and has no plot whatsoever. It might be kinda confusing too. Imagine the two characters whoever you would like, though I did write this thinking of Bella and Edward, as another version of their parting, occurring in any of the books (save for _Breaking Dawn.) _Though it may get a little (or a lot) OOC and AUish. Sorry if you think that I wasted your time - this was just practice writing.Please review though, and thank you for your time. No flames please!


End file.
